Blood on the Moon
by sas.90
Summary: Blood on the moon. That's what it was called. The appearance of a thin circle around the full moon, indicating that there was trouble on it's way. Problems. Paigecentric


**Author's Note; **_Wow I have no idea where this came from. It's angsty. It's late. It's hmm. I don't know! All I know is that I was watching Practical magic and this just kind of popped into my head. Not really like anything I've written before but I hope you like it anyway. It's different:)_

**Disclaimer; **_Is so totally unnecessary._

* * *

**Blood on the moon.**

Blood on the moon. That's what it was called. The appearance of a thin circle around the full moon, indicating that there was trouble on it's way. Problems.

Paige gave a small shiver and wrapped her bare arms around herself in an attempt to warm up. She stood outside on the porch looking up at the sky. Her neck was starting to hurt from keeping it in the same position, yet she couldn't seem to tear her brown eyes away from the clearly visible cirkle around the moon.

A cold breeze caused her loose hair to drift in front of her face and she shook her head once before raising her hand and tucking a strand behind her ear. The unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach had refused to go away all night. She'd called her eldest sister to ask for advice, but Piper had assured her that everything would be fine. But she'd been wrong before, Phoebe and Piper didn't always trust on her instincts. Maybe because she was the youngest. Or maybe because she was just a half-sister. She would probably never find out.

Finally she managed to pull her eyes from the tantallizing moon and turned around walking back inside slowly. The minute she closed the heavy wooden door the unsettling feel had grown worse, working it's way through her entire body 'til in the tips of her fingers and toes. They were tingling, aching almost.

When she made her way into the livingroom she noticed that the fire in the fireplace had nearly gone out and she quickly walked over to it to add some more fresh wood onto the pile of black ashes. The fire started to come back to life, lighting and warming the livingroom just that bit more to make it a comfortable environment. Yet not comfortable enough for Paige, because when she turned around she felt a shiver pass through her that chilled her to the bone, causing goosebumps to rise across her skin. The shiver had a good reason, in front of her the air shimmered slightly before a large figure appeared, his face pale and the skin just underneath his eyes almost black.

She knew who he was.

''Who?'' One simple word, yet she it took her quite some courage to let it slip over her full lips. The man stared her down and then his attitide changed. He seemed more at ease and he looked almost sorry. Perhaps because they'd dealt with each other before.

''Your husband.'' He replied simply, his voice hollow which would sound eery to a person who'd come face to face to him for the first time in their lives. Paige didn't even flinch knowing that fear wouldn't be of any help. She knew better than that after all these years. Though she felt like he'd slapped her in the face with the cold harsh reality when he answered her question. Henry.

''W-why.'' It was a minor tremble in her voice. Still, it was there and he'd heard it. He fed off it even if he didn't mean to. It was just the way he was.

''It's his time, Paige.''

''You have to let me say goodbye.'' Now it was his turn to shiver. He shivered upon hearing her plead and seeing the hope in her usually sparkling eyes. They were different now. Glaced over.

''That's why I'm here now. You have until tomorrow morning. Don't try to fight it, Paige. You know you can't cheat death.''

''We've done it before.''

''Paige..'' His voice was stern, father-like which caused her to cast her eyes downward to the well-worn rug on the floor. She was going to buy a new one, with Henry. Next week. She guessed that plan had to be adjusted.

''Is he going to heaven?'' She looked up again, her eyes once again filled with restored hope. He was looking at her and not blinking, not answering. After a couple of seconds she thought she saw him give her a tiny nod before replying,

''You know I can't tell you that, but he's been a good man. That's all I can say.''

''Okay.'' She knew he had to leave now, he had a time-schedule. A list of names to follow.

''Tomorrow morning, Paige.'' He reminded her and she nodded in response, the soft curls that framed her face bobbing up and down gently. He readjusted his long cloak and was about to disappear in the same way he'd appeared when she whispered something. More to herself than to him.

''Blood on the moon.''

''It ain't a superstition, Paige, but you will be fine.''

And then he disappeared, leaving just a smokey trail which dissolved into thin air after just a couple of seconds. From then on, everytime she noticed a circle around the moon she feared he'd come back. But he didn't. Not until many years later when her children were fully grown and had children themselves. And that time she wasn't afraid.

She wasn't afraid because she trusted him to take her to her husband.

* * *

_For the people who really need to go to sleep, but stayed up late to read this fic (my ego is too big, I know. Old news). Yes, it was the Angel of Death._


End file.
